monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Garm
The evil brother of the wizard Sumner, 'Garm '''is the catalyst of the events of both ''Gauntlet: Legends ''and ''Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. Garm, out of jealousy for his brother's skill, would use twelve of the thirteen runestones to release Skorne, but would be killed by the demon upon releasing it. Whilst this would be the end of him for Legends, in Dark Legacy, he would return as a powerful demon himself, after absorbing Skorne's power following Skorne's defeat at the hands of the Heroes of the Realms. Appearance In his human form, Garm was a pale-skinned individual, bald on the top of his head and with a long beard. His robes were red and purple. He also carried a staff, tipped in a number of curved blades. Following his death, his appearance became more sickly, the robes replaced by tattered grey robes with a purple sash, and the staff replaced by one tipped with the severed hand of some minor demon, though this staff could only be seen by players who named themselves GARM00, and due to his punishment following his death, wouldn't be seen with the actual Garm. After absorbing the powers of Skorne, he would become an imposing demonic creature, not unlike Skorne himself. However, where Skorne is a mix of magma and charred flesh, Garm appears to be made ofsome kind of stone, looking more like a statue of a demon than the living thing. Both have bat-like wings, but where Skorne's are tattered, Garm's are still in one piece. Where Skorne's body is covered in small spikes, the closest Garm has to spikes is a pair of small tusks extending from his lower jaw. History Prior to the events of both games he appears in, Garm snuck into his brother's tower, out of jealousy for Sumner's abilities, as he was seen to be a better mage than Garm was. Whilst Sumner was in one of his realms, Garm took twelve of the thirteen runestones to try and conjure something he could use to prove himself as superior. The thing he ended up conjuring was the demon Skorne, which could not be controlled without all thirteen runestones. For this failure, he was crushed by Skorne and sent to the Underworld, where he would hang from his arms on a wooden frame behind Skorne's throne. He would stay there for what seemed like years. One day, the Heroes of the Realms would force Skorne from the Desecrated Temple, chasing the demon down to the Underworld, where they would face him again. As Skorne was slain, Garm would absorb the demon's power, becoming a demonic version of himself. He would summon an army of the undead in a realm known as the Battlefield, and would send them to attack the area around Sumner's Tower. Garm would lead this army from his Citadel, until the same heroes that defeated Skorne would force their way in and destroy him as well. Abilities In his human form, Garm was an inexperienced wizard. Whilst he could very well beas powerful, if not weaker than Sumner, no one would know for sure the extent of his powers. After absorbing Skorne's power, he became powerful enough to rival the demon itself. He was able to create a vast undead army in a matter of days, if not hours. In battle, he could throw energy spheres, shoot energy beams from his eyes, and create massive shockwaves. When pieces of his body are broken off, they can create dark sorcerers identical to his human form that can shoot energy beams and transform into flying skulls upon their defeat. Category:Demons Category:Evil Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Gauntlet Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Deceased